


Here Comes Santa Claus

by LilyInTheSnow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Identity Porn, Kinda, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Rough Sex, Santa Kink, Shrunkyclunks, Smut, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, a smidge of, why is that not a tag yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/pseuds/LilyInTheSnow
Summary: Bucky maybe has a thing for Santa Claus so he's not really surprised when Becca calls him and tells him to get to the mallright nowbecause she's just seen the hottest mall Santa ever and Bucky really needs to come check him out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 391
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	Here Comes Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emptydistractions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptydistractions/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy it!

Bucky tugs on his sweater sleeves as he walks to his sister where she’s standing in line. Thank fuck she’d called him to tell him about Super Hot Mall Santa. Apparently he was the ‘hottest mall Santa ever’ and Bucky needed to ‘get the fuck down here, holy shit’. He’d probably taken longer than he had needed to to get ready, but if Super Hot Mall Santa was as hot as Becca said then Bucky needed to dress up for him. Just in case. So he’d taken a shower and did his hair and maybe he put on some eyeliner. He was wearing his Captain America ugly Christmas sweater, the really nice one that kind of looked like Cap’s suit, red velvet skinnies, and shiny black leather combat boots tied with red ribbon laces. He maybe had a thing for Captain America, but really? Who didn’t have a crush on Steve Rogers? Even Becca did and she wasn’t even into guys. She wouldn’t fuck him, except for science maybe, but would definitely cuddle him and make him hot chocolate and brownies or something. Bucky would do one better and not only make him brownies and hot chocolate, but he’d definitely have sex with him. Like _a lot._

“You took your time.”

“I had to get dressed. Is he still here?”

“Yeah. You should be able to see him in a few minutes. He’s been running through the line pretty quick.” She doesn’t tell him that she’s been standing in line for over an hour already and is only about twenty feet closer than when she’d gotten in line. Still, it was progress and now she has her brother to talk to while they wait. She isn’t going to get her picture taken with Santa, not unless Bucky wants her to get in the picture with him. As of right now she is only here for moral support and to possibly help her brother avoid a sexual harassment charge. He’s got a thing for Santa. She doesn’t understand it, but his kink is not her kink and that’s fine. She doesn’t shame him for it. He’s already bouncing around like an excited puppy as he rambles. She hasn’t got a clue what he’s been saying. She already tuned him out.

Ten minutes into standing in line together she elbows him. He’s gone from bouncing in line to peeking over the heads of parents there with their actual children and other adults like himself. Probably they’re like himself. Maybe. He can’t be the only one with a Santa kink. The closer they get to Santa the more he falls apart. He goes from bouncing around like a nerd to getting solemn and shaking like a nervous chihuahua. He only stops when he can finally see Santa through the crowd and she pats his shoulder consolingly.

“Holy fucking shit,” he hisses as he grabs her arm. “He’s the hottest Santa I’ve ever seen!”

Super Hot Mall Santa has on the traditional Santa suit. Cheap red velour with white faux fur trim. Hat on his head at a jaunty angle, the white ball resting against one rouged cheek. Either that or Super Hot Mall Santa is roasting in the scratchy velour suit. Whichever way it is, he's really hot and has really pretty blue eyes.

A startling contrast to the band of white fur around his cap, the fake white curly wig underneath it, and the horrible fake white beard he's got on, but still does it for him.

Bucky thinks he might be buff under the Santa suit. He can see it straining at the shoulders, but it's hard to tell from so far away.

"I told you he was hot," Becca tells him, prying his hand from her arm and then patting his shoulder again.

The closer they get the more Bucky sees and he realizes that underneath the oversized Santa suit that still stretches tightly over broad shoulders, Santa is fucking stacked. Pectorals stretching the chest of the cheap red velour suit. The muscles of his arms are damn near splitting the seams. Strong thighs stretch the velour obscenely and he whimpers and chews on his bottom lip. He can't wait to sit on Santa's lap.

When it's his turn, his because Becca gracefully steps to the side, he's awestruck. Santa too it seems.

Santa stares at him for long wordless minutes before he does his spiel and Bucky asks if he can sit on his lap for the picture. He hears giggling and sees Santa shoot the kid dressed like an elf behind the camera a look.

Super Hot Mall Santa pats his thigh and so what if people are grumbling about inappropriate behavior from Santa. The gorgeous brunet isn't even the first adult to sit on Steve's lap, but maybe he'll be the last. Probably will be if he feels how hard Steve is just from looking at him. His Captain America ugly Christmas sweater is clinging to his biceps and chest. The different shades of blue bringing out the blue of his eyes. The red complimenting the flush of his cheeks. Embarrassment or warmth, he's not sure. Lust maybe, he decides when he sees Hot Brunet's dick straining against red velvet skinny jeans. Steve never thought about being sexy in the Santa outfit. Is it a kink? Do people have a Santa kink? Does hot brunet in the Cap sweater have a Santa kink? Maybe he's just _really_ into the holiday spirit? Shit. Does he have one now? Like he's a hot Santa in the sexy Christmas calendar Stark tried to get the Avengers to do and Hot Brunet is all hot and bothered for him? For Santa. Is he a sexy Santa? Fuck. And oh, okay. The hot brunet is sitting on his lap now. Oh, God. He's supposed to say something now.

"Um." Way to go, dumbass. "Uh...hi."

The brunet bites his plump bottom lip shyly, white teeth digging in. "Hi, Santa."

It takes him a minute, maybe two, to remember what he's supposed to say.

"Have you been a good boy this year-" shit, he didn't get his name.

"Bucky," says the brunet, finally letting go of his bottom lip. "What does Santa do to people who haven't been good?"

"They go on the naughty list."

"What do they need to get off the list? Isn't there something Santa can do?"

"What do you think Santa should do?" Steve would love to paint the ass currently subtly grinding on his dick as red as the velvet encasing those thick thighs. "Maybe Santa should spank them. Just a little bit," Steve murmurs. He is going straight to Hell. He's not meant to be a mall Santa. Doesn't care what charity Stark promised the money to. He'll pay it out of his own pocket. He's not doing this anymore.

"That's a shame," Bucky tells him. Voice gone breathy and quiet. "I've been a really good boy this year, Santa." He licks his lips, scrapes his teeth over the bottom, and wiggles his tight little ass all over Steve's lap. Hng.

"You have?"

"Uh huh. The best."

"Well, that makes Santa _very_ happy." The brunet's eyes slip closed, just for a second, and his breath hitches.

"It does?"

"Oh, yes. It makes Santa so happy to know that you've been such a good boy." Straight to hell, Steve thinks again when his cock twitches and he feels a wet patch starting in his boxers.

"What does Santa do to people who've been good?"

"Gives them what they want."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm. What do you want for Christmas, Bucky?" Bucky's cheeks, still flushed, darken further as he squirms. "Be a good boy and tell Santa."

"I want Captain America for Christmas, Santa." Sweet baby Jesus and all the Saints, save him. Does Bucky know it's him under the scratchy velour suit? Or is Bucky one of the many people who wouldn't mind finding Steve under the tree on Christmas morning?

"Well, I happen to know Captain America," Steve says like a dumbass. "Maybe, since you've been so good, I can put a word in for you."

"Really?"

"Really. You've been very good. Good boys should always get what they want." He doesn't miss the way Bucky trembles, the way he squeezes his thighs together with a sigh.

"Thank you, Santa."

"You're welcome, Bucky. I think you should have something special, since you've been so good."

"You do?"

Steve nods and reaches into the red sack next to his chair. He pulls out one of the oversized candy canes and hands it to Bucky, their fingers brushing together as he takes it. He immediately unwraps the end and his pink tongue curls around it as he sticks it in his mouth with a happy moan. Steve gulps when Bucky pulls it out of his mouth with a slick pop.

"Thank you, Santa."

"You're welcome."

The camera flashes and Steve's jerked out of the trance he's found himself in. Bucky pouts a little as he stands, a mournful little sound leaving his perfect lips. "Bye, Santa." He waves, a wiggling of his fingers, then leaves the raised stage, hips and that perfect ass of his swaying as he walks.

"I don't know whether to be disturbed or impressed." Steve jolts then glares up at Sam to see him dressed in a Santa suit. It time to switch out he guesses.

"Shut up."

"Go get him, Santa." Sam says as he bats his eyelashes and takes on a breathy quality to his voice.

"Thank you, Sam." He doesn't care if he never hears the end of it. He pulls his cap off and holds it over his crotch as he leaves the stage. By the time he's found Bucky the brunet is almost to the doors, walking with the woman Steve had barely paid attention to. His eyes had been glued to Bucky the entire time.

"Bucky!" He rushes toward them, weaving his way through last minute holiday shoppers and almost crashes into a woman and her two kids.

He apologizes and spares a few moments he's afraid he doesn't have to listen to the kids' wishes for Christmas, makes a mental note to have Tony arrange something for them, and then runs away to find Bucky. By the time he makes it outside Bucky and the woman he'd been with are gone.

***

"I told you he was hot. I didn't think you'd give him a lap dance though."

"I didn't!"

"You are not as subtle as you think. I saw you grinding on him!"

"He was hot! He was the hottest Santa I've ever seen in my entire life! You can't blame me for wanting to ride him, okay?"

"No. Maybe not in a mall full of impressionable kids, but no. He was hot. For a mall Santa."

"I want to have his tiny Christmas babies. Did you hear how many times he called me a good boy?"

Becca snorts and rolls her eyes. Like she doesn't have the unfortunate knowledge of her brother's praise kink. Maybe they know way too much about each other, but whatever.

"Buck, you didn't even get his number or anything."

"Shit! Do you think they'll give it to me if I call them and ask?"

"No. I'm pretty sure that would violate some privacy policy."

"Well, I'm going to call anyway. Maybe they'll be nice if I beg real pretty."

"Santa or the people at the mall?"

He grins, eyes nearly crossing as he imagines himself tied up with Christmas ribbons and begging Super Hot Mall Santa to let him come because he's been such a good boy. 

"Bucky! Oh, my God."

"Shut up. Not like you don't have kinks." He sticks his tongue out at her then grabs the liquored up eggnog out of the fridge so they can have a drink before she goes to her girlfriend's apartment for Christmas Eve dinner. She's staying the night and having Christmas with her this year so Bucky's on his own after this.

***

A knock on his apartment door wakes him up from his doze. The Grinch is still playing in the background, the one with Boris Karloff, so he hasn't been asleep for very long. The Jim Carrey one is next on the playlist. The newer one with Benedict Cumberbatch got watched first because he hadn't seen it yet.

Whoever is at the door knocks again and he grumbles to himself as he stands. Stupid couch sucks so bad to sleep on, even sitting up. He puts his empty eggnog glass on the coffee table then goes to answer the door. He pushes his hair back from his face as he swings the door open and nearly chokes on his own spit when he sees Super Hot Mall Santa standing in the hall. Is he still asleep?

"Um...hi?"

"Hi, Bucky. Can I come in?"

Yep, definitely dreaming, he thinks as he backs into his apartment and waves Super Hot Mall Santa inside.

"I tried to catch you when you were leaving the mall. Had to stop and talk to some kids though, so I missed you."

"I missed you too." Holy shitballs, Bucky! Way to sound like a weirdo. Though he was pretty sure he was still dreaming so maybe it was okay to be a little weird.

Super Hot Mall Santa smiles. "I think you deserve an early Christmas present, Bucky, since you were so good sitting on my lap earlier."

Bucky gulps, eyes straying to the wall clock to see that it's already after midnight. "It's already Christmas."

Super Hot Mall Santa laughs, hands drawing Bucky's attention as they slide down his stomach to the black faux leather belt around his narrow hips. Bucky watches as deft glove covered fingers push and pull and slide the belt out of the buckle and leave the two ends hanging. Those stupidly large hands slide up that broad chest to the black covered buttons on his velour suit and Bucky doesn't at all whimper as the first button is undone. Or the next. Or the one after that. It's not until all of the buttons are undone, sides of the jacket draping loosely, that Bucky realizes that Super Hot Mall Santa is wearing what looks like Captain America's suit under it. He gulps again as the possible Santa of his dreams pushes the red velour at his hips down, the fabric puddling at his feet, and steps out of the swath of fabric. It is the Captain America uniform. The sexy as hell dark blue stealth one that Bucky has so far only seen grainy photos of. Like Captain America was a cryptid when wearing the stealth suit. 

The Santa cap comes off next, dropped behind him. The wig comes off soon after and Bucky sees tousled blond hair. Finally the beard gets pulled down, the elastic string keeping it draped around his neck, and Bucky gasps. Captain America is standing in his living room. Sweet Christmas Steve Rogers is in his apartment. How the fuck did he find him?

"I uh, called in a favor to get your address. I hope that's okay?"

"'s fine." So very fucking fine. Thank you, Santa! He reaches down surreptitiously and pinches his thigh. "Ow!" Okay. So. Definitely not dreaming. Holy shit balls the hottest Santa he's ever seen basically just gave him a strip tease! No wonder Super Hot Mall Santa was so flipping sexy! Captain freaking America was Santa the whole time. Bucky whimpers and makes grabby hands at the hot blonde and he laughs.

"I got something else for you, Bucky."

"You do," Bucky squeaks.

Captain Santa nods and reaches up and Bucky's dick checks in with him again, reminding him that he's hard as nails and has been since Santa walked into his apartment, as he hears the tearing sound of velcro and the front of the Cap suit comes undone. There's a mesh piece for some ungodly, but much appreciated reason, over his perfect perfect abs with a zipper down the front, hidden by the panel he had just loosened. The black gloves come off and Bucky barely registers reddened knuckles through dark brown leather fingerless gloves. He's too distracted by the flesh coming into view as his apparent Christmas present unzips and shucks off the top of the suit, baring broad shoulders, arms corded with muscle, pecs that Bucky wants his mouth on, those perfect abs, and that freaking glorious V thing. His mouth waters and his cock twitches as his eyes map out every inch of Captain Santa's body.

He whines when the blonde's thick fingers unbuckle the brown belt and it's only when they drag the zipper down that Bucky realizes he's gotten two strip teases for the price of one. He pinches himself again just to make sure he's really awake, eyes glued to Captain Santa's crotch as he parts the fabric. Instead of what Bucky always imagined was a cup under them, Captain Santa has on a red velvet thong with faux white fur trim across the top and three tiny black buttons, stretched taut over what Bucky thinks is the biggest cock he's ever seen. He moans and watches as it twitches under his gaze, the stretchy velvet straining to contain it, and it's only when he hears a shuddering breath that's not his, does he notice the wet spot at tip of Captain Santa's cock. The blond bends down and Bucky doesn't care that the strip tease is a little awkward now when he strips out of his boots and socks. Not when the hottest man he's ever seen in his life is performing just for him. He stands and pushes the bottoms of his suit down, shimmying his hips as he does and Bucky licks his lips as thighs corded with muscle come into view followed by almost dainty knees, calves, and ankles. He might have a thing for those boney ankles and wonders of they're ticklish. Maybe he'll find out. Captain Santa steps out of his pants and grins.

"What do you want to do with me?"

"Fuck me." Anything. Everything. All manner of sins not proper for Christmas or American icons.

"That can be arranged, Buck."

Bucky whimpers, licks his lips again, and drops to his knees. "Can I," he asks while reaching for Steve's thighs.

The blond nods and Bucky gives a sigh of relief and takes a shuddering breath in as he rests his palms on Steve's muscled thighs. Hands gliding over hot skin, trailing blazing lines to the strings riding low on narrow hips. He starts to tug them down then changes his mind and grasps narrow hips instead and nuzzles the soft velvet hiding what he's positive is a gorgeous cock from him. He breathes in the scent of musk and precome then mouths over the fabric covered tip, sucking the precome from it. Steve practically whines and Bucky smiles to himself and dips his tongue under the fabric, licking a wet line over the base of his cock. Steve shudders and he hooks the top of the thong with his tongue and pulls it out, ignoring the mouthful of faux fur he gets as he drags it down with his teeth. He lets it go with a wince when it snaps against Steve's thighs, just under his balls, but grins with a raised brow at the moan it earns him. He leans back just far enough to get a look at the erection he's just uncovered and his mouth floods with saliva.

It's fucking gorgeous. Long and thick and veiny. Flushed a beautiful dark pink and dripping small beads of precome as he stares. The lick he gives, from balls to tip, earns him a shuddering inhale of breath and he sighs as the salty drops spread across his tongue. He’s never hated the taste of come, but there’s something about Steve’s, what little he’s tasted, that would bring him to his knees if he wasn’t already there. He groans, hands sliding down to Steve’s thighs to feel the tense muscles there then takes him into his mouth, swallowing down as much of his cock as he’s able to without choking. Stretching his throat when he takes it deeper anyway. Long fingers immediately tangle in his hair and he tightens his grip on Steve’s thighs as he bobs his head, cheeks hollowed and tongue lashing at the cock in his mouth, spit slicked and dripping precome. He knows his lips are already swelling, like they’d spent hours kissing beforehand, and they tingle as he moves. He lets go of one of Steve’s thighs, circles his hand around the cock in his mouth and strokes as he pulls back, sucking hard and tracing the wavering line of a fat vein running down the length with his tongue. His tongue circles the crown and laps at the slit, collecting more of that addicting flavor that practically floods his mouth when he takes Steve’s balls in hand, squeezing gently and then sliding past them to press the tips of his fingers against his perineum in small circles.

Steve uses the grip he has on Bucky’s hair and gently pushes him back. “You keep doing that and I’m going to come.”

“That was the plan,” Bucky murmurs, pretending he doesn’t hear how fucked his voice is. Steve shudders at the sound.

“Thought you wanted me to fuck you?”

Bucky whimpers, “yes, please,” then lets Steve pull him up from the floor. The blonde drags him in for a quick, dirty, kiss and he wobbles on unsteady feet once he's turned loose. His knees have decided to go on vacation and he's left with nothing more than half-cooked noodles keeping him standing.

"Tell me what you want, Buck."

"I want you to fuck me so hard I see stars." He bites his bottom lip as the black of Steve's pupils swallow up even more of the blue until only a thin ring remains. "But uh...can you put the Santa cap back on for it? Maybe the beard too?"

Steve nods, reaches down for the hat and beard.

"And the jacket and pants?"

Steve grins up at him, grabs the other pieces of his Santa outfit, then stands.

"Anything else, Buck?"

Bucky shakes his head quickly, afraid that anything else he might ask for will be too much and his dream come true will end.

"This is for you, sweetheart. I'm your Christmas present, so anything goes tonight," Steve murmurs as he plops the hat over mussed blond hair and then slides into the jacket, leaving the buttons undone. "Be a good boy, now, and tell me what else you want."

Bucky gulps as he watches Steve step back into the cheap velour pants, wincing slightly when the fabric scrapes over his hard cock.

"I want...I want you to leave this on. Want you to throw me on the bed and fuck me while you're wearing this."

"Yeah? Want me to push 'em down just far enough to get my cock out? Want me to fill you up and fuck you all nice and deep so you can feel the fabric on your thighs?"

He nods, bites back a whimper. "Please." He wants to feel the soft fabric touching his skin, sticking to his sweat slicked thighs. He wants the jacket to hang loose around them. Shrouding them like a blanket.

Steve reaches up and cradles Bucky's face in his hands. "There's my good boy."

Bucky's eyes slip closed without his permission and he sighs at the gentle touch.

"You're so beautiful, Buck. As soon as I saw you, I wanted you. Wanted to make you mine."

His whimper earns him a soft kiss and he whines when Steve drops his hands from his face and then he yelps when he's lifted up and thrown over Steve's shoulder like he weighs no more than a bag of flour.

"Bedroom?"

He laughs breathlessly and points down the hall then slides his hands under the velour hiding Steve's ass from him. Sweet Christmas, it's perfect. He squeezes perfect handfuls of flesh and wonders, not for the first time, how Steve is so perfectly muscled but still manages to have enough fat on him to have a perfect bubble butt. Bucky pushes the fabric down and slithers in Steve's hold until he's eye level with perfection. He grins to himself, licks a stripe over pale skin, then bites down leaving a perfect imprint of his teeth as Steve yelps and stumbles. It earns him a swat on his own ass and he wiggles happily. The bite mark fades as he watches so he pouts then does it again, a little bit harder so it'll last longer this time. It earns him a harder swat, but it's worth it to see the pale skin flushed pink for as long as it lasts. He pats Steve's ass over the fading mark then yelps when he's dragged back over Steve's shoulder and tossed. He lands on his bed, bouncing a couple times until he stills, and he groans when he sees Santa Steve looking perfectly disheveled. He makes grabby hands at him, legs spreading of their own volition.

"You still got your clothes on, sweetheart."

Bucky flails, pulling at his clothes, and the next thing he knows he's naked on the bed while Steve hovers over him.

"Hi, Santa."

"Hi, Bucky."

Steve nudges their noses together sweetly then cups the back of his neck and pulls him up into a filthy kiss that's all tongues and teeth and messy with spit. It's fucking perfect. 

"You got slick, sweetheart," Steve asks when he pulls away. Bucky nods, hand flailing for the drawer on his nightstand. Steve laughs, gives him another kiss, and grabs it himself. Bucky's eyes absolutely do not roll back when Steve slides down his body, pausing just long enough to place sucking and biting kisses down his neck and over his chest. Lingering at his nipples and working them over until they're flushed and oh so sensitive.

Steve smiles down at Bucky, watching the way he practically melts at his touch. Listening to the little gasps and moans and whimpers when he licks or nips a sensitive spot, the way he writhes when he does it again, taking his time just to bask in the noises he's causing. Bucky yelps with a breathless giggle when he scrapes his teeth over his side, just under his ribs, so he grins and then does it once more, just to hear that giggle again. Bucky flails and grabs his shoulder.

"Don't you dare!"

Steve promises he won't do it again through his own breathless laughter then kisses his way down Bucky's stomach to the glistening pool of precome at the tip of his cock where it rests low on his abs. He flicks his tongue over the tip, collecting small beads of precome, then licks and sucks the pool from his abs and uncaps the lube. Bucky jolts at the sound and Steve grins up at him then sits up enough so that Bucky can watch him spread the viscous liquid on his fingers. He recaps the small bottle and drops it next to Bucky's hip just in case he needs more.

"Please," Bucky begs him when he takes a moment just to center himself while he stares at the gorgeous man in front of him. He's never seen anyone as beautiful as Bucky. Those ice blue eyes and sharp cheekbones, a jawline he wants to mark up with his teeth, slightly chapped and swollen lips that had felt like heaven wrapped around his cock.

"You're beautiful, Buck." The brunet blushes and covers his face with his hands so Steve uses the distraction to slide his slicked up fingers over Bucky's rim. Bucky whimpers, hips wiggling and trying to push down on them.

"Easy, sweetheart. Gotta take my time with you." It earns him a whine, but he doesn't want to risk hurting him. Not if he's going to fuck him as hard as he wants him to. 

Bucky nearly sobs when he finally pushes in with one finger, pausing halfway for just a moment because Bucky's already a bit loose, before sliding the rest of the way in. Bucky clenches around his finger. "Did you play after you got home from the mall Buck," he asks, pulling his finger out and pushing back in with two. 

"Yeah."

"Got yourself all worked up and had to take care of it?" He curls his fingers just right, grazing Bucky's prostate when he doesn't answer right away.

"Yes!"

"Did Santa make you that needy, baby?"

"Yeah," he whines, pushing down on Steve's fingers. "Wanted you."

"You got me now, sweetheart." He withdraws his fingers, spreading them wide then pushes in with three and Bucky groans, hands fisting in flannel sheets. He curls them against Bucky's prostate over and over as he stretches him, watching the precome pooling onto his abs again as his cock twitches. He ducks down and laps at it, sucks it from the tip of his cock, and has to hold his hips down on the bed when he tries to thrust up into his mouth.

Bucky begs and pleads with him to hurry, but he wants to take his time. Wants to make sure it's something Bucky will always remember. Even if it winds up not being just a one off. He'd do this all over again, just for the chance to witness Bucky coming undone from his touch. 

He gentles his touches when Bucky starts thrashing and crying, bringing him down slowly, wanting to make it last, make it good for him.

"There's a good boy," he murmurs. "Easy, sweetheart. There we go."

"Please," Bucky begs, voice wrecked and full of tears.

"Okay, honey. You're all right." He curls his fingers against Bucky's prostate one last time before he slides them out. "Condom?" He wants Bucky to decide if they should use one. He knows he's clean, he can't carry or transmit anything, but it's Bucky's choice.

"No. Hate the damn things," Bucky mutters, trying to squirm closer to him.

"Okay, Buck." He uses the lube on his fingers to slick up his cock then grabs the bottle and adds more. Stroking up and down the length of his cock and squeezing tight at the base when he realizes how close he actually is, just from working the brunet over. His own pleasure, not that he wasn't getting anything from touching Bucky, had been secondary until now. Still is, but fuck, he wants nothing more than to sheath himself in Bucky. Bury himself inside him and never leave.

He smoothes a hand down the outside of Bucky's trembling thigh as he shifts closer to him, sliding between indecently spread legs.

He barely rests the tip of his cock against Bucky's rim when he's suddenly got Bucky's legs wrapped around his hips and gets fucking _yanked_ forward. He groans as he catches himself on the bed, hands on either side of Bucky's head to keep from falling completely on top of him. Bucky's mewling, hands scrabbling at his shoulders, nails scratching his skin.

"Jesus, Buck."

"Too slow," Bucky whines, tightening his legs even more, pulling Steve as close as he can. "Come on, Steve. Thought you were gonna fuck me."

Steve laughs and shakes his head then draws himself up to his knees, Bucky shifting with him. He reaches back and unwinds Bucky's legs from his hips and pulls them forward. He presses a gentle kiss to each knee then rests Bucky's legs over his shoulders, lifting his ass off of the bed. Startled moans fill his ears as he teasingly rolls his hips, cock sliding against Bucky's prostate.

"You ready, sweetheart," he asks, voice saccharine and oh so sweet, a contrast to the wicked grin stretching his lips. Bucky nods quickly, strands of hair flying about and sticking to sweat soaked skin, and Steve grabs the front of Bucky's thighs to hold him still as he pulls out. He thrusts forward, pulling Bucky to him as he does and moans at the loud slap of skin on skin, the way Bucky's hole clenches around him, the wrecked sounding scream that leaves him, the way Bucky trembles and cries when he does it again and again.

Bucky reaches for his neglected cock and Steve lets go of his thigh long enough to slap his hand away, give him a fleeting stroke that does no more than stir him up again and Bucky wails. Steve gives a half thought of an apology to Bucky's neighbors and groans when Bucky swivels his hips, stirring his cock inside him. He leans down, folding the brunet in half and kisses bite swollen lips as he grinds his cock into his prostate. He swallows Bucky's screams as he pounds into him, drinks them down like wine, and nearly screams himself when Bucky comes untouched, squeezing his cock tight in rhythmic pulses that force his own orgasm out of him as Bucky paints their chests and stomachs. 

They shudder their way through the aftershocks both panting for breath and aching in all the best ways. Steve carefully pulls out, moans at the string of come stretching from the tip of his cock to Bucky's hole as it tries to close on nothing, and whines when it breaks. He massages Bucky's legs as he lowers them and laughs when Bucky makes grabby hands at him and demands cuddles. He settles down next to him and pulls him close, smoothing his hands up and down his back as they trade gentle, breathless kisses. Bucky grabs the Santa cap off of his head and throws it aside then pulls the fake beard down around his neck.

"Tickles," he murmurs and Steve laughs and kicks the red velour pants off his legs.

***

"Hey Steve," Bucky says once he catches his breath.

"Yeah, Buck?"

"Thank you for doing this for me. You know you didn't have to."

"I know, sweetheart. I didn't really do it all for you anyway."

"Really?" Bucky grins and props himself up on one elbow.

"Yeah. I mean, after you finally told me why you blushed and stammered at every Santa you saw, it made things a lot clearer. And when we talked about it after, it made it easier to understand. They way you talked about what you'd do, what you wanted to happen. I loved the way you squirmed, how worked up you got." Steve's hand slides down between them, wrapping loose fingers around Bucky's sensitive cock. Bucky whimpers, unable to stop himself from writhing. "It was so fucking hot, baby." Steve gives him a biting kiss and Bucky whines into his mouth as Steve's calloused hand strokes up the length of his cock. "God, you should have seen your face at the mall. I thought you were going to come in your pants when you saw me."

"I nearly did." Bucky tangles his hand in Steve's hair when he starts sucking bruises along the column of his neck. He sighs, loving the way Steve's so thoroughly marking him then tenses when he's struck by an idea. "Hey, you don't think Becca knew it was you, do you?

"Can we not talk about your sister right now?"

"She'll never let it go, Steve."

"Ugh." Steve rolls off of him and pulls him into his arms, plastering their bodies together. "No, she didn't know it was me. At least, I don't think so." Steve slides his hands down Bucky's back to his ass and pulls him even closer. "She'd already be calling to laugh at us if she did."

Bucky hums, spreads his legs on either side of his boyfriend's hips, and gives him a quick kiss then sits up. "Yeah, I guess so." He grins when Steve's cock twitches against his ass. "You got one more in you, Santa?"

"You're fixing to."

Steve's stupid, smarmy grin after his stupidly perfect dorky comment makes him laugh. 

"You're such a nerd."

"You love me."

"Yep." Bucky reaches behind himself, holding Steve's cock steady as he slides down onto it. He shudders when he's fully seated, Steve's cock always hits the best places. "I do love you, Steve. So much."

"I know, baby. That's good, so I know you won't hate me when I do this."

Bucky frowns as he watches his boyfriend reach between the mattress and headboard. Steve grabs something and plops it on Bucky's head with a grin. Bucky grins back then lifts it off of his head to see a green felt hat with a curl at the top and bells hanging from the red brim and the end of the curl.

"Santa's helper," Steve murmurs with a grin, cheeks flushing crimson.

Bucky grins, puts his elf hat back on, and rolls his hips experimentally, trying to see if the bells will jingle. They do, but softly, and he laughs then bounces on Steve's cock making the bells on his hat jingle loudly.

"Every time you hear a bell jingle you're gonna think of me riding you, baby. Gonna be like Pavlov's dogs. All I'll have to do is shake a bell and you'll be standing at attention."

"Oh, God. Such a bad idea."

"I think it's a perfect idea."

Steve laughs in spite of himself and tugs Bucky down for a kiss. "I fucking love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Bucky grins, thinking about the ring he's got hidden along with the other presents under their tree. It's a very merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
